Assets and products move through different paths and supply chains during the course of their lifetime. There is a desire to track these assets and products owing to their value or for business justification purposes. The asset-tracking device or system therefore becomes an important feature in solving this problem. The tracking device uses established wireless communication mechanisms to identify its location and convey that information back to the user.
Various patent references are directed to remote asset tracking devices. These include, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,044 “Remote tracking and sensing system and method”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,493 “Method, apparatus and system for tracking, locating and monitoring an object or individual”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,668 “Durable global asset-tracking device and a method of using the same”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,265,668 “System and method for asset tracking and monitoring”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,218,227 “Tracking system and associated method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,621 “Tracking system and associated method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,187 “Method and system for asset tracking”, U.S. Pat. No. 8,078,139 “Wireless data communications network system for tracking container”, U.S. Pat. No. 8,150,420 “Mobile station assisted location based service” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,181 “Locating a mobile station using a plurality of wireless networks and applications therefor”.
However, fetching data or pinging of the data to a remote host is power consuming mechanism and can quickly draining the battery. The present invention provides a system with improved features.